That's Not Okay!
by Kciare
Summary: Basically, Bella is a generally happy and friendly person, Charlie is dating Sue, Edward is still Edward, and there might be the possibility that Bella had Native Ancestors. The inside Summery is a basic idea, please ignore it.


**Twilight rewrite kinda thing: Honestly, not even the biggest twilight fan can deny that Bella is sort of whiny and more of a push over than a powerful female figure, or even an average one. Sooo I'm going to do a rewrite as though Bella were strong (and happy(and not dumb)) enough to realize what is okay and what isn't. (also I may take some creative liberties, like changing the times or events (and character ages) that take place).**

**But basically, it's a fanfiction, so don't be all mad and stuff that it's not canon...at all.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to S. Meyer and not me. Which is good, cause I'd have shot myself for writing the original.**

_**Summary-**Bella moves to Forks after her mother remarries so she can have some time with her new husband. Always on good terms with her father, though not close, Bella moves back in with him only to find that he has a girlfriend from the reservation. Living between the Reservation and her home in Forks, Bella meets a plethora of people including the Cullen family. One member who is always trying to get her to shop with her finally wins. This ends with her having a date with Edward Cullen, the strange boy from her school. _

_When Bella goes for a walk on the beach with Jacob one day she runs across a group of Native boys, one of which catches her eye. A boy called Paul. He is volatile with a quick temper but doesn't seem to mind her as long as she doesn't bother them about the legends she seems to love so much._

_**Word Count: 3,380**_

**Chapter one:**

Bella smiled serenely as she sat out on the front porch of Sue Clearwaters' home watching Seth chase the dog around the yard. He yelped as he fell, attracting the attention of his sister who was sitting on the swing snuggled up to Sam Uley. The two were inseparable and seemed destined for marriage. Leah was the only one who could handle and match the young mans' temper.

It felt natural though, being in La Push—being with family—and since Charlie and Sue had begun dating that's exactly what they were. Though Sue had many nights where she would mourn the death of her husband, Harry, Charlie was patient and understanding. He'd been friends with the man before he died several years before and it had been awkward when her father and his best friends' widow started dating, but it seemed to be working perfectly now.

"Breakfast," Sue called from the door.

Bella quickly hopped out of the way as Seth bellowed up the steps followed by the two love birds that followed at a more subdued pace. They took their time playfully shoving one another and finally becoming stuck in the doorway when they tried to enter at the same time. Bella shoved them out of the way, snagging a plate and filling it with toast, eggs and bacon.

It was 7am, far too early for most to be having breakfast and for any normal person to be as cheerful and awake as this family; but Sue was determined to have a family breakfast, even the days that Charlie and Bella stayed over. This usually meant Sam also stayed over, but only sometimes.

"Thank you for cooking Mrs. Clearwater." Bella said.

The Native woman glanced at her from the corner of her eye. "Bella, you can call me Sue. No one is going to bite you if you do."

"I might!" Seth said. He growled playfully, hunching his back and circling the table slowly; yelping when Sue gave him a look that said for him to eat his breakfast, but even as he gnawed on his bacon and toast he occasionally threw a growl in Bellas' direction.

Charlie ruffled the boys' hair and sipped his coffee. "Seth, you're gonna make a mighty fine dog one day."

"I'm not a dog, I'm a wolf!" He growled again, using his fingers to pull back his cheeks and show off his teeth.

Sam flicked an egg at him. "Are you sure you're not a demented clown?" He wrapped an arm around Leah and snuggled her close. Seth put a finger in his mouth began making gagging sounds and Charlie shot a look at the high schooler that yelled 'beware'.

This was family. This was what she had been missing when she lived with her mother and Phil back in Phoenix. Renee, her mother, had been of selfish and not motherly sorts and often left Bella to fend for herself most nights. It was almost as if she didn't want to be a mother. Sue was the opposite. She clearly loved her role and mother and girlfriend and filled it perfectly. Bella grinned; the family, though they were a mismatched bunch couldn't have fit together more perfectly.

Charlie sighed as his watch began to chirp. "Bells, time to go." He said. "We'll be back this evening." He leaned in to give Sue a peck on the lips, ruffled Seths' hair and hugged Leah. "You all be good; and Sam, no funny business."

Responses of "Bye Charlie," and "Of course not," filled the room followed by "See you later Bella," and a quick hug from Seth and Sue. Leah and Sam waved, not bothering to get up.

Bella stumbled after Charlie as he left the small house. Her nerves were beginning to take hold again. She'd been between Forks and La Push for the last week. It had been Thanks Giving Holiday, so she had yet to see the high school; and even though she knew many of the people she'd be going with, the idea didn't make her any less anxious.

The car ride was short, only being a little over half an hour. The hum of the engine had been relaxing as had the gentle vibration of the vehicle on the road; but as the school approached the butterflies in her stomach returned.

"Be good okay Bells," Charlie said as he pulled the car up to the front doors. "I don't want any calls on the first day saying you beat up some poor freshman."

Bella felt the corners of her mouth turn upwards. "Wouldn't that be horrible, getting a phone call saying, 'Mr. Swan, your daughter has inadvertently beaten up a young man while receiving her lunch tray. She claims it was an accident but how do you accidentally punch someone in the face'."

"Get outta here kid," Charlie laughed, nudging her with his elbow. "Go make everyone jealous."

The car door clunked as Bella opened it, grabbing her bag as she slid out. "Jealous isn't the right word I don't think."

"Well, do something then!"

"Yeah, okay," The door clunked again and Charlie took off, echoing in the semi-empty parking lot. Forks, thus far, seemed like a wonderful place; though only about half of her time was spent in the small town. It gave her a sense of stability she hadn't felt since her last summer with her father.

Yes, Forks was going to be a wonderful place to find stability. She was away from the constant moving, her mother trying to get her to go to strange churches and religious centers, and having to be the adult. Sure her mother and Phil were the ones to bring in the money, but Bella had been the one to do all the cooking and most of the cleaning, along with trying to have a social life and keeping her grades up. Sometimes it felt almost like taking care of children.

Bella bit her lip and slowly ascended the steps. The building was old and looked more like a refurbished factory than a place for kids to learn. The bricks were stained with fungus and had gum stuck to them; mortar was falling out of other places. The interior was a little better as she entered. The walls were made from cinderblocks and painted over with what was probably once white. It was a light yellow color now. Nervously she entered the office.

"Hello?"

"Oh hello! How may I help you?" A plump woman asked as she flopped down into a swivel chair. She held up her hand as Bella began to answer. "You're Chief Swans daughter aren't you? You look just like him."

"Um, yes." The teen switched her backpack from one shoulder to the other. "I needed my schedule."

"Of course!" Mrs. Jennifer Hanley, as the name plate said, was a loud woman. Her glasses sat on top of her head as she squinted down at the papers, digging through stacks and going through cabinets. This made Bella nervous. Clearly the woman wasn't organized at all. She probably lost things all the time.

Bella swept her dark brown hair over her shoulders and leaned against the light gray counter. Mrs. Hanley was typing something into the computer and finally the printer on the opposite side of the room hummed with life. The paper was warm in Bella's hands as she received it. She hadn't seen printers that caused the paper to warm in years.

The elder woman apologized and smiled like she wanted to share something, but the teen quickly excused herself.

The better part of the school day was spent talking quietly to new people and old friends while the teachers droned about historic wars, grammar and the rules of volley ball. Not being great at physical activity that required any amount of grace, Bella did her best to get the teacher to let her sit out and watch as the rest of the class make fools of themselves. The coach was having none of it though and she was made to start the game. It was only after she hit three different students with the ball that the coach moved her to the sidelines.

Angela, Jessica and Lauran giggled about the mishap on the way to lunch. The three were nice enough; Bella had known them since she was young, but was never really close to them. Most of her childhood was spent at the Reservation playing with Jacob Black and his friends. Still, even not being extremely close to her, they went out of their way to make her feel welcome.

The lunch room was crowded as they entered it. It hummed with life and noise, so as Bella took her seat with a tray of school pizza in front of her, she couldn't help notice the five students in the corner. Three boys, two girls; they all sat silently, not eating and not moving except for the occasional re-crossing of their legs.

"They're the Cullens," Lauran said quietly, following her gaze. "They moved here last year."

Jessica nodded in affirmation. "They don't like anyone," she added a little bitterly. "I greeted them on their first day here and they just brushed it off like I hadn't said anything."

"Maybe they just didn't hear you," Bella frowned. Something about those five made her hair stand on end. Her mind was screaming something at her; warning her maybe? Being accident prone made her quite aware of the danger they presented, but they were all so beautiful. It was enough to nearly draw her in.

"They're kind of weird," Jessica continued. "I mean, they're not related, except for the two blondes; but they're all together. Like, the little one Alice, she's with Jasper, the blonde boy. Rosalie, the blonde girl, is with Emmett, the hulk. Edward, the last one doesn't have anyone."

"So they're all adopted?" Bella questioned. "Their mother must be a wonderful person to take in so many kids that aren't her own." She looked back at the Cullens' table for a moment. The small girl, Alice, was smiling pleasantly in their direction.

The teen ducked her head and began nibbling on her pizza. The Cullens were indeed odd, but there was something else that was really wrong with them. She just couldn't put her finger on it. It didn't matter though, her thoughts were interrupted as a dark skinned boy, Tyler, came parading to the table.

"What's up Bella!" He said happily, dragging up a seat. "It's been, what, like a year and a half?"

She grinned. "It has. You've gotten tall."

"Nah," he countered. "You just got smaller." He reached across the table for a hug. "It's good to see you again. I bet Chief Swan is beyond happy."

"You have no idea. He was absolutely ecstatic at the airport a few weeks ago, plus he's got himself a girlfriend on the reservation." The bell rang making her jump. "Great, biology."

Tyler laughed and took the tray from her. "You'll just drop it," he said. "Anyhow, we need to catch up, so how about we meet up at the beach sometime. We can plan it like a 'Bella's here, we have to annoy her and stuff' thing?"

"That would be great." She said, stopping at the door as he left. Angela, Jessica and Lauran were right behind her.

"I'm down with a beach trip." They all agreed, pushing forward to drag their friend down the hallway. "Is it warm enough for the beach though?" Angela asked timidly. "I mean, with the breeze and everything, it'll be in the forties at least."

"Bring a jacket I guess…" Bella said. "It would be pretty cool though, to have a little party on the beach. Maybe camp out on the short line." The three girls grimaced and Bella sighed. "Okay. Never mind."

"Sleeping on the ground just seems so uncomfortable."  
>"And not having a shower."<br>"And having to go pee in the woods…"

Bella just rolled her eyes and shook them off as they neared the biology room. Angela broke off from them, mutter something about AP classes and took off down the hall. The remaining girls just shrugged and entered the room. The class filled in quickly, students taking the seats they'd claimed long before Bella had arrived, leaving the only opened seat next to the strange Cullen boy with the, reddish, dirty blonde hair. She took the seat nervously, scooting her chair as far from him as the table would allow, and stared in shock as he too scooted away from her. At least it was mutual.

After the initial beginning of class, where the teacher decided that Bella needed to stand and introduce herself to people that already knew her, the rest of the hour seemed to drag. She managed to tune the teacher out mostly, focusing instead on the content on the book; taking the chance, while she was still a few chapters ahead from her last school, to leap ahead further. She was just to classifications when a sharp movement caught her eyes. She tried, to be discreet, peeking through her lashes while her head was angled downward, but somehow she felt the Cullen boy was aware of her watching him. His hands clenched tightly as he turned his head to the cracked window and Bella resisted the urge to ask him if he was alright.

The way he was acting it was probably somehow her fault. Maybe she'd accidentally kicked him at some point, or said something offensive. Though, he and his family had only been the topic of conversation once and even that was too brief to have been of consequence. Bella shrugged a little and leaned down further into her book, ending her thoughts on the brooding male just as quickly as they had sprang up.

Somewhere in the background she heard the bell ring and was only brought back to reality when her chair was jostled as a pale statuesque male shoved passed her and darted from the room.

"I've never seen him move so fast." Lauran commented, with a smirk. "Did you stab him with your pencil or something?"

"Well, dad did tell me to do something to get noticed," the short girl joked. "I really don't know what his problem was though, I guess I could have offended him by scooting my chair away, but he gives me the creeps."

"I'm sure he thinks you're creepy too, Bella. I mean, you are the Chiefs daughter. That's kind of threatening to people who haven't known you your whole life." Jessica crossed her arms, leading the small group down the flight of steps in front of the school. "Like I said though, they don't like anyone. I would have been more surprised if Edward would have actually spoken to you."

Bella shrugged her shoulders with mild disinterest. "Oh well I guess." She hoisted her backpack up a bit further and hopped down the last few steps to the sidewalk. "Anyhow, I'll see you guys later. We're going back to the Reservation tonight and I want to be done with my homework before Dad gets off work. So bye!"

"Bye Bella!" They called.

The trek home was a short one but, in the small town of Forks, everything was a short walk. It had taken her twenty minutes; it was good time in her opinion, after all, she had also stopped by the convenience store for a rare Coke and candy bar. Being half involved in all of her mothers' weird religious experiments, caffeine and candy had been a nonexistent thing in her household. The only time she got either was during school or at Halloween when there was a giant bucket of assorted chocolate by the door just begging to be eaten.

Bella sighed with relief as she reached her house, gently placing her backpack on the table in the kitchen and fishing out that half a candy bar she'd saved for her dad, and stuffed it in the freezer. She bumbled around the house for a bit, sweeping and wiping dust off of surfaces, before she finally settled down to begin her homework. Just like in class, the work had been easy. Write a summary on WWII with a minimum of five hundred words; done. Study the root of the words in chapter 5; done. Finish reading chapter 8 of the biology text…She could probably stand to reread the chapter. Biology wasn't her best subject, the only thing that seemed to keep her ahead was her lack of social life, and that would probably fail to be an excuse now that she was surrounded by people she knew.

She leaned back in the chair and stared up at the wall clock. 4:30. Her dad's shift would be over soon and they would be heading back to LaPush to spend some more time with Sue, Seth, and Leah. She frowned a little. Maybe she could commandeer Jacob and spend some time with him. Not that there was anything wrong with Leah or Seth, but the boy was hyper and eager to please, he wasn't good for casual conversation; and Leah, she liked to spend her time gushing about Sam when he wasn't around and be nearly glued to him when he was. That would be annoying to anyone.

The refrigerator hummed ominously as Bella went to open it, standing in the cold air leaking from the giant box as she dug through the contents. Expired milk: Gross. Molded Cheese: Well the mold could be cut off, but no. A jar of peanut butter: Why is the Peanut Butter in the fridge? And a mass of old take out containers: Oh dad. Bella sighed, grabbing a trash bag from under the sink and snapping it opened. If they were never going to be at home then there was no point in having any of the things they did in the fridge. Then again, being home had nothing to do with it when everything was old.

Charlie arrived home at 5:15 and stepped in the door to watch in amusement at Bella sniffed an old package of chicken before scrunching her nose and tossing it in the giant, half filled, black bag. "Do you need some help with that Bells?"

"No," Came the disgruntle reply. "Dad," She closed the refrigerator door. "Peanut Butter doesn't go in the fridge."

The middle aged man laughed and strode forwards, grabbing the ties for the bag and closing them. "Well, thanks for doing it, hun. But hey!" He said, lifting the heavy bag like it was filled with Styrofoam beads. "Come with me outside real fast. I got a surprise for ya."

Bella frowned a little but did as asked. Her eyes were instantly wide. She didn't know what she could have expected; a bicycle, or maybe some kind of stray that was often brought to the police department—though why people would take them to the police she didn't know—but she definitely didn't expect to see Billy and Jacob Black in front of a little old Honda with a giant bow on the top. "Hi!" she called out happily, greeting the two with quick hugs.

The tanned boy grabbed Bella gently and began leading her around the car, which eventually ended with all the doors being left opened while the teenage girl crawled around inside. "I think she like it Charlie." The boy said.

Billy let out a gruff laugh, "I'd be offended if she didn't. Spawn, you did a good job."

Bella stuck her head out of the car. "What? Jake did this?"

"Well," He reddened a little. "Your dad came by one day and asked if I wanted to make a little extra money, next I knew a recently totaled car was on our lawn. I mean, it wasn't that bad of a wreck…Its frame was just a little dinged up."

The girl couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. "Thanks so much." She said happy. "Thank you dad!"

Charlie just waved it off and took hold of Billys' wheelchair and led him to the cruiser. "Well, grab your things Bells, you're gonna follow us to Sue's. That way you can come and go when you want to."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Well? I do hope you found this pleasing. **

**Please feel free to leave reviews or message me directly.**

**Feedback is always welcome.**

**AN! TO ANYONE READING MY OTHER STORIES! – I know it's literally be years (or at least one) since I've updated. But they are back in production. Give me about a week and "Until Death" will be updated. The other will take a bit more time. Thank you for your cooperation.**


End file.
